1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for filling and evacuating a dispenser unit for paste-like, foam-form or liquid media. The generic method, without however being restricted hereto, concerns, in particular, media in the form of skin cleansing, skin protection and skin care agents, which are provided in a storage container which has a suction pump arranged in a pump mounting of the storage container. The storage container is sealed by means of the suction pump to mitigate air penetrating from the exterior, so that even in the case of a reserve which is running low, no air is present in the storage container and a mixing of delivered medium with residual air can be avoided. Thus, the bubble formation known from conventional toiletries upon removal of the final residue from the storage container, and hence an irregular portioning in the delivered portion can be prevented. The suction pump is able to be activated by an actuation movement, either of a mechanical lever or via a sensor and an electric actuator, with a portion of the medium then being delivered in liquid form or foamed by the pump assembly of the suction pump.
2. Description of Related Art
From EP 0836824 A, an evacuation method is known for the production of such a dispenser unit. From EP 0774074 A, in turn, a dispenser unit is known. Within the scope of filling the dispenser unit by the manufacturer, the storage container is firstly filled with the medium by the generally collar-like pump mounting which is provided with an internal or external thread. The suction pump is then inserted into the pump mounting and subsequently a suction device is connected with the storage container, via which a pressure difference is produced between the environment and the interior of the storage container, by means of which air masses situated in the storage container are drawn off.
The suction pump is embodied here as a one-way pump so that it can in fact deliver medium in the installed state, but a flowing back of air is not possible, to obtain the vacuum in the interior of the storage container. The composite of storage container and suction pump which is produced in this way is designated below as the filling insert and is inserted into a dispenser housing with a suitable actuating device, the suction pump then being functionally coupled with the actuating device.
After insertion of the filling insert into the dispenser housing, the storage container is gradually emptied during operation, until the entire filling insert, i.e. the composite of storage container and suction pump, is completely emptied and is then fully exchanged for refilling of the dispenser unit. The dispenser units are suitable for the delivery of all conceivable media, with the medium situated in the storage container generally being able to be liquid in the raw state, with any desired viscosity, up to paste-like media. Preferred areas of application are, for example, liquid soap, skin protection creams or other liquid cleansing or care products for the skin.
In the case of the known dispenser units or of the known evacuation method, the air is drawn off, after closing of the filling insert by assembling with the suction pump via the pump plunger through the suction pump. The disadvantage of this solution, however, consists in that a precise process management is necessary in order to prevent an unintentional drawing in of the liquid medium and hence an undesired partial emptying. Such an emptying within the production entails not only imprecise filling quantities, but also brings with it contaminations of the filling devices. Finally, for precise emptying, the process must be run through carefully and hence in a time-consuming manner, in order to ensure on the one hand that the air is completely drawn off, and on the other hand to prevent the storage container from being unintentionally partially emptied again by the drawing off of medium.
It is therefore a first object of the invention to provide a method for filling a dispenser unit, in which a desired quantity of medium can be filled reliably and quickly, without the addition of air, into the filling insert. A further object of the invention consists in the provision of a filling insert and a dispenser unit, which is able to be filled on the basis of the evacuation method.